1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to latching mechanisms and more particularly to a slam latch bolt engaging a prong of a rotating actuator with a slip surface having a resilient block at a proximal end of the slip surface extending from the slip surface to engage the prong in an unrotated position spacing the prong from the slip surface preventing metal to metal contact in the unrotated position.
2. Background
Typical “Slam Latches” currently in many products operate by controlling the actuation of the bolt or bolts in the latch by one or more prongs that extend from a rotating actuator lever into the latch body. The prongs engage and push down on a slip surface on the bolt upon rotation of the actuator lever, withdrawing the bolt from a receiver and compressing a spring underneath the bolt. Upon release of the rotating actuator lever the compressed spring urges return of the bolt to the extended position.
In the unrotated position the prong of the actuator and the slip surface on the bolt engage in a planar metal to metal contact. Closing of the door or other device in which the slam latch is employed causes the bolt to be retracted against the spring and upon alignment with the receiver, to rapidly extend into the receiver resulting in the slip surface striking the prong at the extent of travel by the bolt. This metal to metal contact may create significant wear on either or both the slip surface and prong degrading performance of the latch. Additionally, the metal to metal contact with the rapid extension of the bolt into the receiver creates undesirable noise.
It is therefore desirable to provide a slam latch which minimizes metal to metal contact in the actuating mechanism to minimize noise and wear.